heroes brave new world
by tardismanproductions
Summary: Claire Bennett has revealed herself to the world. sylar is having trouble coping with his new life and resisting the urge to go back to his old ways. meanwhile two siblings and many others are discovering there powers but the future has returned and an enemy has come back form their future and is becoming their greatest threat yet WARNING CONTAINING SPOILERS OF HEROES SERIES 1-4
1. Chapter 1 new dawn

_**Ok so with the announcement of heroes reborn I wondered whether it would carry on with the original series so I decided I would. WARNING THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR SEASONS 1-4 OF HEROES **_

Claire Bennet climbed the Ferris wheel at the Sullivan bros carnival she had been asked by reporters what had happened that night and she decided that she would show them. It was like a tidal wave of thoughts and emotions. She was tired of lying to everyone and hiding what she what she was. She fell from the wheel and hit the ground right in front of the reporters and their cameras. As she snapped her shoulders into place but didn't think of what to say until she remembered when she had first discovered her ability and recorded all those attempts at, seeing how much she could heal

"My name is Claire Bennet and that was attempt… well I guess I've lost count"

She was bombarded with questions from the interviewers for half an hour until she managed to go backstage and meet the others. Hiro and Ando, peter, Emma, who Peter had introduced before introduced earlier, Lauren and Noah/H.R.G were still outside being questioned by all the reporters, and another person was in the tent Sylar!

"What is he doing here?" she asked them

Peter opened his mouth but was cut off by Sylar "listen Claire you have more than enough reasons to hate me after what I've done to you! But just listen to me. Remember last time I you saw me a couple of days ago."

She remembered that Sylar said he was going to lose all his powers to become human again. She felt like something was different about him, his voice just felt less evil but she still kept he distance

"Yeah I remember you kissed me scared, the hell out of me and turned into my roommate to get me to open up to you"

"Those are just Minor details" he replies

Mohinder Suresh was now living in a tiny motel Mira had left him for good because he had carried on with his research and came back to India until 9 after he said he would, thanks to Hiro.

He was going to move back to his apartment in America. Despite him taking molly walker to a children's home more than a year ago the still kept in touch through e-mailing. He decided that he would move to America permanently and foster molly.

Daniel and Erin Blackwood were brother and Sister Erin had moved in with him about a 2 or three years ever since she broke up with her boyfriend.

Erin, at 22, was the younger of the two, she, was skinny, and had short light blonde hair. Daniel wore glasses had dark blonde/brown hair. He was in his mid-thirties and was about a foot taller than Erin.

Daniel knocked on her bedroom door "Erin please come out you have been shut up in there for two weeks. Please come out and watch the TV with me even if it's just for an hour!"

"No thanks" she shouts through the door

"You can't stay in there forever!" he tells her

"Yes I can"

"This thing on the TV is pretty cool I think you will like it. Come on just come out just for a little while!"

She walks out her room and sits on the sofa in front of the TV

"So why have you been locked up in there for weeks? Did you get pregnant after a one night stand or something?" he asked

She hit him with one of the cushions "no! Why would you even think that?" She says in a slightly pissed off tone

"I don't know it was just an idea! Sorry."

"What's this then" she said looking at the news broadcast

"Some girl basically jumped of a Ferris wheel or something, and healed in seconds. Now she's saying there are basically people with special abilities, basically like superpowers but if you ask me it's probably some hoax. So what's wrong? Why have you hidden away from the world? "

Her eyes are fixed at the TV, at Claire Bennet talking to the reporters

"It's … like that" she says referring to the people with abilities

" The last time I saw you I said I wanted to change. That I didn't feel like my usual self, and I did it, I changed." Sylar told Claire

"You got rid of your powers then?" she asks

"No I couldn't but Parkman did something, he errr trapped me in my own nightmare and it changed me"

"Really why should I believe that, I can't believe you do! He killed Nathan! How can you forgive him if your own brother!" she says turning to peter

"Claire I was trapped in that nightmare too and I saw him for who he really is" peter tells her.

Claire can't believe what she was hearing, she couldn't believe peter was defending him. Emma decides that she should input something "he saved me from a bad man. He helped save everyone" she tells her in her slurred voice that she speaks in because she's deaf.

Noah and Lauren walk into the tent after finally getting rid of the reporters. "Claire we need to talk about what happened! You have no idea of what the consequences will be…" he stops speaking when he sees who is standing next to peter he doesn't say anything but in less than a second he pulls out his gun and shoots Sylar in the head.

Sylar's head repairs itself it pushes the blood covered bullet out of his head. His brain grows into the tunnel left by the bullet. All the blood flows up his face and back into the injury. It was one of the most painful things he had experienced but unlike before he could deal with the pain.

That was one of the biggest problems before he had a very weak pain barrier he couldn't handle as much pain as others could. That all changed of course when he ripped open claires head and took her ability. Thinking about it made him think how good it felt and that he was in a room full of people with abilities or as he used to think of them PREY. He wanted to do it again to find out how all those special people worked.

He stood up, used his telekinesis to pin Noah in the air "you really shouldn't that" he says with his murderous smile creeping onto his face…

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of heroes: brave new world. more characters from the original series will return in future chapters and hopefully many more chapters are coming!**_


	2. Chapter 2 CHANGE

_**So this is chapter two it is mostly set 4 months after the first one I hope you enjoy p.s I do not own heroes or any of its characters**_

Peter Petrelli wanders the empty streets of New York. There is nobody else there. He turns and sees Sylar "peter I'm sorry I can't fight him I can't control it" Sylar's eyes close slowly, he looks up opens them peter knows what he is about to do. Sylar was going to slice his head and take his ability. But just before Sylar does it a shadowy unrecognisable figure runs up to Sylar and kills him in one touch. The figure disappear s peter hears an extremely loud noise he turns and sees New York exploding

"No we stopped it!" the explosion nears him "WE STOPPED IT!" peter yells as he awakens in his flat. It was just a dream or was it in the past he had the ability to dream the future, but that wasn't the power he had right now. He needed to get answers.

**OPENING SEQUENCE **

**PREVIOUSLY ON HEROES**

**SCENES FROM SEASON ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS STOPPING PETER FROM EXPLODING **

**SCENES OF Sylar TRYING TO GET MATT PARKMAN TO HELP HIM CHANGE AND SCENES OF PETER TRAPPED IN Sylar's NIGHTMARE WHITH HIM AND SCENES FROM TH LAST EPISODE NARRATED BY MOHINDER SURESH**

"CHANGE, SOMETHING THAT COMESNATRUALLY BUT ONE CAN FORCE HIMSELF TO CHANGE IT IS SOMETHING THAT HAPPENS TO EVERY SINGLE HUMAN ON THE PLANET BUT NOT ALL CAN COPE AND ADJUST TO CHANGE

Mohinder Suresh hears molly walker shout "door"

Mohinder had fallen asleep in his room whilst reading through his research

"What?" he shouts back

"There's someone at the door!" she shouts to him

He walks through the main room past molly and her friend playing on the x-box and opens the door. Just standing outside the apartment is Daniel Blackwood

"Hi I'm looking for a doctor Chandra Suresh I found his book about people with abilities"

"Sorry to disappoint but Chandra Suresh has been dead for two years. I'm Mohinder Suresh his son."

"Oh well err, sorry to waste your time" Daniel says

"Wait I may be able to help you, I know all about people with abilities in fact I know more than my father did" Suresh tells him as he begins to walk away

Daniel turns around "can I come in then"

"Yes of course" Mohinder walks into the apartment followed by Daniel "this is molly and Micah" Mohinder says to introduce them "molly you have a PlayStation in your room. Can you and Micah go and play in your room" molly and Micah go into the other room.

"So do you have an ability?" Suresh asks

"No I'm here because of my sister" Daniel tells him

Gabriel Gray(Sylar) laid in his bed he was thinking of the last time he had the urge to kill it was 4 months ago at the Sullivan bros. carnival Noah Bennet had shot him so he had pinned him up against the wall and was about to kill him both peter and Claire ran in front of him

"Stop! Think about it if you kill him then you are proving every shitty thing I have about you! You say you don't want to be a monster! You say you say you want to change so prove it and change" Claire screamed at him Sylar let go of Noah and here he was 4 months later lying in his bed a new man.

Peter had borrowed Matt Parkman's ability and used it to convince the world that he was innocent.

He then hears his own voice "tick tock tick tock" he quickly gets up and looks around his apartment "who's there?" he asked to thin air

"Nobody's there it's just you, us. Tick tock" he hears inside his head

"Who are you? Why do you keep making that noise" Gabriel asks

"Oh it's just the noise you hear when you rip open people's heads. Well you don't actually hear it you just associate it with the hunger. And as for who I am well… I guess I'm you but you can just call me Sylar"

Gabriel quickly runs to the table and picks up his phone and dials a number

"Peter, can you come round?"

Meanwhile Claire Bennet was also lying in her bed in her dorm. She had become famous after she had revealed herself to the world. She was also thinking of that night.

Lauren had gotten them a ride back to DC the ride there was silent, no one said a thing. Noah was dropped off at his apartment and Claire was dropped off at her college. She walked into her dorm and was instantly greeted by Gretchen

"Claire! I saw news channel. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine and I know about my dad threatening you and if he does that again tell me ok?"

"Ok it's just I didn't know what to do because of the memory guy and everything. Anyway did you stop Samuel?" she asks Claire

"Yeah we stopped him."

"Why did you jump of the Ferris wheel?"

I'm just tired of hiding, of trying to be something I'm not, of trying to be normal"

Claire went to sleep shortly after this conversation. And here she was four months later almost famous. She still hadn't told Gretchen about Sylar being a good guy and she still couldn't work out how she felt about her.

"Gretchen, are you awake?"

"I was"

"Do you want to go watch a movie or something?" Claire asks

Gabriel sat in his apartment waiting for peter. Despite having all his powers he was scared, he couldn't stop hearing a voice in his head. "Come on Gabriel this isn't you being a good person. You have got to admit it you're bored with your life and you don't want to go back to fixing watches" the voice says

"Shut up! You're not real" Gabriel tells himself

"no I am real I'm as real as you and your powers and all those people you've killed and as real as all the people I am going to kill"

**OUTRO NARRATED BY MOHINDER SURESH **

"CHANGE IT AFFECTS US ALL AND IT IS A LARGE PART OF OUR TINY LIVES BUT NOT EVERYONE CAN CHANGE. SOME PEOPLE FORCE THEMSELVES TO CHANGE BUT THEY DON'T ALWAYS CHANGE PERMANENTLY"

_**I hope you enjoyed my second part of heroes season 5. the next part will be out soon. Please follow favourite and review : **_


End file.
